Life is Strange: In The Darkest Hours of A Woman
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A happy date between Max and Warren is shattered by an emergency phone call from Chloe, one that will have long lasting consequences and affects more people than first thought. Will they all emerge through this? Only time will tell. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: In The Darkest Hours of a Woman**

Chapter 1 of my new Life is Strange story, this one is rather different, takes some heavy hitting stuff, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Max grinned to herself as she stood in her room; it was time, she was getting ready for going out with Warren for a date that evening. She wanted to look nice, but remain comfortable; she knew Warren well enough now to know how much he cared, that she didn't have to fear how she looked, Warren always seemed to like her, no matter her appearance. Still smiling she made up her mind and began looking out her clothes.

As she did, her thoughts went to their plans. _'_ _This is it; this is our first formal date as a couple. I can't wait for this to begin.'_

Feeling happy and expectant, hoping that Warren was feeling the same thing. As she thought about that she finished getting dressed, wearing a pair of charcoal grey leggings, some denim shorts over them, a pink tank-top, simple socks and her favourite colourful hi-tops.

Satisfied she grabbed the last few things she'd need and left the room, heading for the parking lot to where Warren's car was parked. As she walked she checked her phone, she had a few messages, one from Warren confirming he'd got the table at the restaurant booked. One each from her parents, just checking up on her and finally one from Kate, wishing her luck on the date tonight.

Grinning Max continued to make her way to the parking lot.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his own room, Warren bit his lip as he tried to get ready for his date with Max. It wasn't a fancy dress up date, but he still wanted to look good for Max.

' _That said, what Max and I have shared...What she's told me, I could be wearing a trash bag and she'd still be happy.'_ He noted to himself.

Finally finding clothes he deemed suitable and pulling them on, he smiled at that thought. He had been amazed when Max confessed she had the same feelings for him that he had for her and when they started dating, it was an incredible feeling. He still wondered what he had done to deserve this, but he appreciated things all the more, that was for certain.

Pulling on his best jeans, a blue polo shirt, black socks and polished shoes, he smiled, hopeful.

Preparing himself he nodded slowly. _'This is it; here we go, I can't wait.'_

Unable to keep the grin off his face, excitement building, he left his room and headed for his car, he was looking forward to seeing Max and them enjoying their date together.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant, Max grinned.

"Wow, this place looks...nice."

He nodded. "Yeah, it does. So, you ready?"

She nodded and they left the car, heading inside, one of the waiters greeted them and, after Warren explained about the reservation, he led them to their table. Once seated and giving their orders they sat, chatting away happily.

"Warren, I...thanks for this." Max said softly. "I...this is a great date for us."

Warren grinned. "Thank Max, I'm glad you like it."

Max nodded and, with a soft smile, she leaned closer to him. He responded in kind and they soon kissed. When they finally parted Max whispered.

"I'm going to have to really think."

He looked at her and she replied. "It's only fair; after all you did for us here. I pick the next date."

Laughing he nodded. "Okay, it's a deal."

It was then their drinks arrived and they settled in, both grinning. Taking a sip Max looked around, enjoying herself and they had barely begun. Just being together with Warren like this always felt special.

She silently mused to herself. _'Can't believe I was so blind, that it took me so long to realize the truth about how I felt.'_

She shook her head, it seemed silly to be thinking about something like that at such a good time.

Little did she know the magical happy moment was about to brought to a horrible end.

"Max?" Warren queried.

She shook her head. "It's nothing, I was just thinking is all."

He nodded slowly and they resumed eating, enjoying the meal. But at that moment, breaking the feeling of the moment, her phone rang.

' _Oh for...'_ She thought to herself.

She checked her phone, Warren smiling and nodded, the very soul of patience.

Her eyes widened as she checked the caller ID. "Chloe, what is she doing calling me, she knew I was out tonight."

"Better answer her, it might be important." Warren replied.

Max nodded and hit the call button, lifting the phone to her ear.

"Chloe..." She began.

"Max, thank god." Chloe replied at once, sounding frantic.

Max was startled by this. "Chloe, whoa, calm down, what's going on, why are you…?"

But then Chloe's words stopped her cold.

"Max, I've been raped!"

* * *

End of chapter, well, there I go again, cliffhanger, in the first chapter this time, anyway, can only wait and see what happens next, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: In The Darkest Hours of a Woman**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, here we go.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks well, here we go.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, poor girl. Thanks.  
Holywoodunferfed: Thanks, yeah, well, here we go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Max was on her feet in almost an instant.

"What, Chloe, where…?" She choked out.

Warren saw her expression and also stood up, worried.

She could hear Chloe was actually crying and seemed close to freaking out as she replied. "The, the junk yard, I'm at the junk yard..."

Max bit her lip. "Okay, just hold on Chloe, we'll be right there."

They hung up and Max turned to Warren.

"God Warren, Chloe's been attacked, someone raped her, she's at the junk yard, we need to help her."

Warren nodded at once and quickly paid for the meal, explaining to the waiter they were in a hurry.

"Sir, your change..."

"Keep it, no time." He replied at once.

Together they hurried to his car and were soon driving to the junk yard. Max's mind was racing, filled with endless, nightmarish possibilities, many she tried to dismiss, but couldn't.

' _Chloe, how, how did this even happen, how could she of all people?'_ She thought in dismay. _'How could anyone...Fuck, I just hope she's...'_

Shaking her head she tried to focus, she needed to get to and help Chloe, that was what mattered now. Max, in all honesty, couldn't remember the car journey to the junk yard, it all passed her by in a haze, before she knew it, there they were, at the junk yard.

Once Warren stopped the car, Max quickly got out.

Warren shook his head. "I...I should probably wait here."

Max understood why and nodded, before hurrying into the junk yard. She didn't get far, really just around the first corner, when she found Chloe.

She froze at the sight of her friend, for a girl so tall, Chloe never looked smaller, she was naked, the tattered, shredded remnants of her clothes scattered around her, the only article that was intact was her panties.

She was covered in bruises and a few cuts. She had clearly been tied up, there were red marks on her wrists and ankles. She was shaking uncontrollably and sobbing.

"Chloe..."

The girl jerked, lifting her head, her face completely mottled by tear tracks; eyes wide and horrified. Strangely her chin was soaked too; but Max didn't care about that.

She approached cautiously, but Chloe wasted no time, she cried out as she struggled to her feet, trying to reach Max. Max cringed as Chloe's movements caused her to see the blood, the bite marks on the poor girl's breasts, but Chloe clearly didn't care. She stumbled over to Max.

"I...I, Max, please..."

Max bit her lip. "Oh Chloe, I...I'm so, I don't know what to do, I can't...I don't have anything to cover you with."

Shuddering Chloe shook her head. "Fuck that, just please, get me out of here."

Max nodded and did her best to help Chloe, but she had to be careful. She knew there was more than likely evidence on Chloe's body and she didn't want to disrupt it.

* * *

At the hospital, Max waited nervously, Chloe hadn't care that there was nothing to cover her as Warren drove her and Max to the hospital. Now they were waiting for news on Chloe's condition.

"Warren, you don't have to..." Max began softly.

He smiled. "I know Max, but I want to, I'm here for you, and for Chloe, this isn't something that should be faced alone."

She found herself able to smile, hearing that. "Warren, thank you."

They kissed briefly and continued to wait. It was at that moment the doctor finally emerged.

"Is she…?" Max gasped worriedly.

The doctor replied, calm and professional. "I cannot share full details until her family arrives, but, physically she will make a full recovery...Perhaps it would be best if you waited with her until the family arrives, Miss Caulfield?"

Max nodded in agreement, Warren agreed to wait outside and so Max entered the ward. Chloe lying back on the bed, still almost catatonic; but she relaxed a little when she saw Max.

"Max, I...they won't say..." She choked out.

Max sat down, gently reaching out and hugging her friend. "It'll be alright Chloe, I'm here, you're gonna be alright."

Chloe just bowed her head and sniffled. "I..."

Max remained, comforting Chloe, waiting anxiously for Joyce and David to arrive.

As they sat, with Chloe gradually going from uncontrollable sobbing and tears, to a calmer, but still fragile state, Max bit her lip.

"Chloe do you...I know it's hard, and...this is horrible but, but do you remember anything, anything that can…?"

Chloe shook her head. "I...no, he, he wore a mask, I didn't see his face."

Max cringed, cursing herself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"That...fucker's the one who should be sorry, not you Max." Chloe choked out.

Breaking down in tears again, Chloe tried to recover, Max hugged her.

Finally she said quietly. "He grabbed me from behind, he had a knife, threatened me, cut my clothes off and tied me up...bastard shoved my panties into my mouth so I couldn't scream..."

She broke down again, Max tightened her grip, horrified; she couldn't believe this had happened.

' _This isn't…Chloe doesn't deserve this, nobody deserves this. How could anyone do this to her, to anyone...'_

She could only hold her friend and do her best to comfort her.

* * *

Meanwhile, waiting outside, Warren continued to fret, worried. Then, suddenly, he heard rapidly approaching footsteps and looked up to see David Madsen approaching.

"Mr. Madsen."

David stopped. "Warren, I...I got the call, Chloe, she..."

Warren nodded. "She called Max while she and I were out, we, we went and picked her up and brought her here. They're just inside."

He gestured to the door and David actually looked anguished, something Warren had never seen before.

"God I just, can't believe this happened..." He whispered.

Nodding Warren sighed sadly. "I know...Does um, does Joyce know?"

David replied, calming down slightly. "Yeah, yeah she knows, she's on her way too...I better, I better go and see her. Where, where's Max?"

"Max is inside with Chloe, I decided to wait here, after what Chloe went through..." Warren replied, shaking his head.

David understood and, preparing himself, while still trying to process in his head the horrific news he had received, he entered the ward. Looking up as the door opened, Max bit her lip when she saw David, Chloe saw him and froze.

* * *

End of chapter, so, things continue to build, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: In The Darkest Hours of a Woman**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

To Chloe, seeing David enter the room was a proverbial slap in the face. The tension became palpable at that moment. Max bit her lip as she observed, unsure if she should say or do anything.

"Chloe..." David began quietly as he approached the bedside.

She shook her head, replying hollowly. "What, come to say you were right, always looking for trouble, now I've got it, got what was coming to me."

David shook his head, glaring. "No Chloe; nobody deserves to be raped, least of all you. I came because I was worried."

Chloe tensed, shocked by this, she wasn't expecting that answer, his expression was serious and she could tell he meant it. That was what surprised her most of all.

"David..."

He shook his head. "Nobody deserves that Chloe, _nobody_."

She bit her lip after that and David sat down while Max remained where she was. For a while there was silence, apart from Chloe's ragged breathing.

Until finally David broke the silence. "Chloe...what were you doing at the junk yard anyway?"

Shaking her head, Chloe admitted. "I was...visiting Rachel."

Silence followed again after that; ever since Rachel's body had been found and Jefferson brought to justice, Chloe made it a habit to visit the site where Rachel's body was found, at least once a week.

She finally opened up, revealing the details she had revealed to Max. Max bit her lip, unsure what to say, or how to react. The look of horror on David's face as he heard Chloe's tale were just making things harder.

Finally David shook his head. "Chloe, stop, I can see this is hard on you...you don't want to keep thinking about it."

Chloe nodded sadly, already tears were brimming in her eyes. They continued to wait, noticing the time, Max stepped out to see Warren.

"Are you…?" He began.

She nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Warren, I never imagined anything like this..."

Warren gently hugged her. "It's alright; will Chloe be okay?"

"I hope so. Listen; I'm glad you want to stay here and help but, you're tired, go back to Blackwell and get some sleep. I'll call you alright." She said. "I'll probably be staying here for the night maybe."

Warren seemed worried by that. "I...Are you sure, I mean…?"

"I'll be fine Warren, thank you."

Nodding and finally, reluctantly, Warren headed out to return to Blackwell. As she stood outside the room, she glanced in at David and Chloe, relieved that things hadn't got out of hand. Right now, Chloe needed everyone's support, including David's. Thankfully she had believed him when he genuinely showed concern, and didn't push him away.

She'd need that, especially in the days to come.

It was then Max heard the footsteps and turned, relief flooding through her as Joyce finally arrived.

"Max!"

She immediately embraced the older woman, Joyce returned the embrace.

"Chloe, Is she…?"

Max nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Joyce; I just wish I could have..."

She shook her head. "You got her here Max; she called _you_ for help."

Nodding slowly, Max stepped back, while Joyce hurried into the ward.

"Mom!" Chloe burst out the moment she saw her.

Joyce rushed up to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh Chloe..."

"I...I..." She choked out.

Joyce shook her head and continued to hug her daughter. "It's okay Chloe, it's okay...I'm here, we're all here."

Chloe dissolved into tears as Joyce and David did their best to comfort her. In spite of her awkwardness, feeling as if she was intruding, Max remained. Mainly as they asked her to. The doctor came by later and began to explain the details of Chloe's injuries, as well as possibly consequences from what happened.

Something which terrified Chloe, but she did her best to remain strong. There were still a few tests to carry out, plus Chloe still needed to recover, she would remain in the hospital for a few days, until she was fit enough to be released. Afterwards, it would be a matter of helping her rebuild after what she had endured.

It was getting late, Joyce bit her lip, looking apologetic.

"I...I wish I could stay here Chloe, but I need to make some calls, fill in paperwork..."

Chloe just nodded. "I get it, mom, I do..."

Seeing a solution, David spoke up. "Max, would you...stay with Chloe for the night?"

Max was startled, as was Chloe, but then smiled. "Max?"

"I...Are you sure?" She asked, startled.

Seeing all of them smiling and nodded encouragingly, she smiled. "Alright, I will."

So, while David and Joyce left to handle the paperwork, Max moved closer to the bed and took Chloe's hand.

"Max, I..." Chloe began; before smiling softly. "Thank you."

Nodding Max smiled and continued to comfort her friend, she'd stay all night if necessary.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: In The Darkest Hours of a Woman**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes indeed.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boerhae: Well, read on and see what happens :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Chloe sighed as she sat, restless, in her hospital bed. After everything that happened, the last thing she wanted was to be cooped up like this.

' _But it's necessary, I know...'_ She thought sadly. _'I just...I just want to go home.'_

She shook her head; it wouldn't be long until she would be able to manage that. She was getting released in two days time; by then she would have fully recovered physically at least. After that, she wasn't so sure what would happen, but she knew that David and her mom had been talking to the doctors, no doubt arranging something.

But that was the least of her worries; when every night she was haunted by nightmares of that bastard that assaulted her.

She inhaled shakily at the memory. _'God, I...why did I think that, I don't want to remember what he did...what happened to me?'_

The knock on the door was a welcome escape from her inner turmoil and she quickly turned.

"Come in." She said, happy her voice at least was steady.

The door opened and she was surprised by who entered, it was Warren Graham.

"Hi, um, sorry, I know..."

Chloe shook her head. "No, I just, I wasn't expecting you here."

He nodded. "Yeah, I just; I was worried about you, so, I thought I'd make sure you were okay."

Chloe smiled at that.

She couldn't deny, she was touched, she and Warren didn't know each other that well, yet here he was, coming to make sure she was okay after her horrific attack.

"I...thanks, that, that means a lot. I'm doing much better now." She admitted.

Warren nodded, managing to smile.

Chloe nevertheless felt guilty. "I'm sorry, by the way."

"Sorry?" He queried, confused.

She nodded. "I...Didn't I, ruin your date?"

Warren's eyes widened and he realized what she meant. "Oh, that...don't worry about it, it's cool."

She nodded, relieved that things seemed alright now and that she was safe, surrounded by people who were willing to help her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Blackwell; Max was seated in her dorm, in a state of utter shock. She felt heartbroken by Chloe's attack, that someone would do that to her.

' _It's not right, it's just not...'_ She thought sadly, before a knock at the door startled her. "Y-yes?"

"Max, it's me."

She straightened up. "Oh, Kate, come in."

The door opened and Kate entered; biting her lip. She carefully approached Max, who suddenly felt very self-conscious. It was clear after all how deeply the attack on her best friend had affected her. She looked worn down and definitely sleep deprived.

"Max..."

Max shook her head. "I know Kate, I just..."

Kate sat down, smiling gently. "It's okay Max, trust me. Warren told me a little, said it wasn't his place to go into detail. So I kinda know what's happened."

"I just keep wishing there's something I could have done." Max said sadly.

Hugging her, Kate replied. "Oh Max, we all think that whenever something horrible happens. But the truth is, there isn't...All we can do, is make the most of it."

"I...You're right Kate, thanks." Max replied; smiling, relieved.

Kate nodded and as they finally broke their hug, they both stood, Max now feeling a clot calmer, and a lot more confident; she would help Chloe, no matter what, of that she was sure now.

* * *

Chloe let out a sigh of relief as she finally finished getting dressed. She was relieved that she was finally getting out of the hospital. She wasn't expecting any other visitors, therefore she was surprised by the knock on the door and it opening. She turned and saw, of all people, Kate Marsh.

"Hi."

To say Chloe was startled would be an understatement. "Um, hi..."

Smiling softly Kate approached. "I just, I heard from Max and Warren about what happened and I wanted to see if you were okay. I heard you were getting out today, so..."

"Um, thanks, I wasn't expecting anyone else." Chloe replied. "It's...it's kinda unexpected, but, nice."

Kate nodded, knowing what Chloe meant, she was just glad she was able to be here, to offer any kind of support she could for the girl in her time of need. Chloe smiled a bit more warmly and when she left the hospital, Kate walked with her, the two of them talking and finally, Chloe felt that maybe, things wouldn't be so bad after all.

That she had a real chance of recovery at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: In The Darkest Hours of a Woman**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Back home, trying to get herself settled and calm again, Chloe had difficulty of course. But she knew she couldn't just sit back and rest.

"Chloe, we don't have to..." David began.

They were both sitting at the dining table; she shook her head.

"I want to do it now; I need to get this out..." She said. "Besides, the sooner I do this, the fresher my memory will be right...If this creep is gonna get caught; everything counts."

David sighed but nodded; he knew Chloe was right. He just didn't think she would manage to reveal the full story, without it being too much for her. But he had to admit, he was impressed, despite obviously being still traumatised, she was willing to talk. To reveal what she could about what happened to her; that took a special kind of strength.

David suppressed a sigh at that. _'A kind of strength she should never have had to find...but, no there's nothing we can do but go onwards and...and bring this bastard to justice before he strikes again.'_

So he readied himself and prepared for Chloe's story; knowing it wasn't going to be easy, for either of them. Nevertheless, they knew this had to be done and he needed to get to the bottom of this, if it helped police in any way, then it was hopefully worth it. So, this was their best chance.

It seemed Chloe knew that too, for she took a moment to compose herself before talking.

"Alright; I...I was at the junk yard...since, since Rachel died, I would go there, leave a flower on the spot where she was buried." Chloe explained. "Anyway, that day, things felt...different, they have been for a while. I felt like someone was stalking me for some time."

David paused a little a that, worried. "Any idea how long exactly?"

Chloe shrugged. "About a month I guess. Anyway, that day, I...I went there, left the flower and...when I was leaving, I was grabbed from behind, a hand covered my mouth...he held a knife to my throat..."

She paused for a moment then, thinking carefully, trying to remember, despite her horror.

"He wore gloves; anyway, he, he threatened me, made me, undress..." She choked a little but composed herself shaking her head when David started to speak. "Once I was, naked he, he grabbed me again, tied my hands and feet...I tried to scream but he stuffed my panties in my mouth."

"Did you see him at that point?"

She nodded sadly. "Yeah, sorry he was wearing all black and a mask, so I couldn't see his face. That's, that's when he..."

She shuddered as she finally came to hard part.

"That's when he raped me, told me it was...to teach me a lesson." She could feel the tears now and something else, but she held it back. "He...he finished and, and untied me and then fled..."

That was when it happened; she darted from the table to the sink and threw up. David was immediately at her side, trying to help her.

Later, while Chloe was upstairs in the bathroom, Max had come around and was talking with David.

"So, did Chloe…?"

He nodded; sighing sadly. "Yeah, she did, she told me what happened...God it's just, too terrible...She, she could barely get the words out."

Max bit her lip. "Ah, I...I think I can guess. Did she…?"

"Yeah, well, she's a bit calmer now." He replied.

There was silence for a while, but in the end, with a soft sigh, David shook his head.

"We need to figure this out, the person who did this to her." He explained. "But, who could even, want to hurt her, cause her harm."

Max shifted uneasily. "That's...I can think of a few people, but..."

David shook his head. "I get it. It's not something good to think, but there are quite a few people out there, we'll need to think, who would want to harm Chloe."

Max nodded and thought for a moment. "Like I said, I can think of a few, they have...different motives, but there are some, who might seek to harm Chloe, for varying reasons."

David nodded and, as they spoke, working out a list of those very people, Max considered the possibilities and privately prayed that they would find answers soon, for Chloe's sake.

However Chloe's problems were sadly about to get worse; for, just as Max and David finished the list, Chloe screamed in horror from upstairs. They rushed up, Joyce already there.

"Chloe!" She cried out.

The bathroom door opened and Chloe practically threw herself at her mother, in tears. Max and David watched in horror too, as did Joyce, for they could all see why she had reacted that way.

For lying on the bathroom floor, in full view, was a pregnancy test and, again in full view, was the pink plus sign.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: In The Darkest Hours of a Woman**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it's bad for her :(  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, indeed :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah.  
Boerhae: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, hope things can keep your attention.  
The-Artful-Trickster: Well, given the actual content of the story I thought the rating fitted, but okay, I'll lower it :) Maybe because this is taking place after the game, in the unused Hospital ending, where Chloe survives being shot by Nathan, so Max will never use her powers again, seeing what doing so caused. The storm never happened, Max travelled back to the time she first used her power and did nothing. Jefferson is in jail, so definitely not him.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Max bit her lip, unsure what to say or do. Chloe was seated on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs, crying non-stop. She had been like this ever since the discovery of her pregnancy.

"Chloe..." She began, unsure.

Chloe just sobbed and Max, still unsure, approached her and sat down on her bed, next to Chloe. After an awkward pause, Max made up her mind.

' _It's going to be okay, I can do this...Chloe, I'm here.'_ She thought.

She hugged her friend, startling Chloe. "I'm here Chloe, you..."

Chloe shook her head, choking a little. "What am I gonna do Max? What am I gonna do, I...I'm pregnant..."

She broke down again. Max continued to do her utmost to comfort her.

"Pregnant, by that beast...I; I can't, I can't be a mom Max, look at me, I'm a mess." She cried out.

"Chloe; I..." Max whispered. "I don't know what to say, I...I want to help but..."

Chloe let out a shaky gasp. "I don't...I don't know what I want to do, Max. I don't know."

"The choice is ultimately yours, but we're all here with you." Max did her best to reassure her. "We're here and we will help you, no matter what."

Chloe managed a small smile at that, relieved.

"Thanks Max..." She whispered.

She moved slightly closer, finally managing to calm down as Max continued to comfort her.

* * *

David sighed as he shook his head.

"We can't just let you..."

This was the third time they were trying to tell him that.

"I gave you the information, Berry." He growled. "It's my step-daughter who was attacked, I have the right to be part of these interrogations."

Officer Berry sighed. "You are not an official police officer; I understand your wishes...We can't allow you to openly question any of the suspects, but we can make a concession, we can allow you to stay here and observe."

David nodded slowly. "Alright, alright, I can accept that. These two most prominent ones, are you sure you know..."

Berry nodded. "Yes, I know, we're about to speak with the first one soon."

David nodded and took his seat, meanwhile, as he waited, he considered their current options.

' _Out of everyone who could have possibly had a motive to harm Chloe, for varying reasons, these two that we're looking to talk to were the most prominent.'_ He considered. _'This is especially important now, after everything that was done to Chloe, after what we've just found out...This needs to be done.'_

He had one lingering fear however, that they might be missing something, and that, due to that, they might end up finding nothing in the end. But he couldn't think that way, he needed to stay focused; ready to help bring whoever harmed Chloe to justice.

The first suspect was brought in; David glared at the scruffy unkempt man as he entered.

' _Still can't believe Chloe ever associated with this guy...'_ David thought bitterly.

Sitting down the man narrowed his eyes. "What's this about?"

Officer Berry sighed. "Frank Bowers; we need to talk to you, regarding...some recent events."

"Oh?"

"Three weeks ago, on Friday, between seven and eight, we need to establish your whereabouts." Officer Berry replied.

Frank glowered at this. "What, you asking me to an alibi, for what?"

"You are a suspect in the assault and rape of Chloe Price." Berry announced at last.

Frank froze, eyes wide at that. "What, what...Chloe was, God, that...that's terrible, and you think I…?"

Officer Berry shook his head. "We just need answers, and since you and Chloe have...history."

"Yeah, she owes me money, that's all!" Frank shot back, insistent. "I would never do something like that, not to Chloe, not anyone. You want an alibi, Friday, three weeks ago...what was the time again?"

"Between seven and eight."

Frank nodded. "Well, there you go, I definitely didn't do it, at that time I was at the Two Whales having dinner..."

He glared over at David and added. "You can ask Joyce, she'll tell you I was there. She even gave Pompidou a bowl of water."

David sighed; he had to admit, Frank did have a good point.

Seeing Berry's pointed look, David nodded and contacted Joyce.

"David?"

"Joyce, we're talking to suspects now." He explained. "One of them gave an alibi, saying that he was at Two Whales when Chloe was attacked…The day Chloe was attacked did you see Frank Bowers at the diner?"

Joyce paused and then replied. "I...I did see him David; gave water to his dog...He's not your man, he was definitely there."

He sighed but replied and hung up before nodding to Berry.

"His alibi checks out."

Berry nodded and sighed. "Alright then...We'll still be keeping an eye on you, Mr. Bowers, but for now, you're free to go."

Frank just grunted and nodded before standing up and leaving. There was an awkward silence after that before Berry shook his head.

"So much for that suspect, I'm starting to think things are a little too...obvious." He remarked.

David nodded. "I know; I'm worried about that too. But right now, we don't have any other options."

Berry nodded, admitting that was true. So, there was nothing else for it, but to move on to their next suspect. So they set word for their next suspect to come in, Nathan Prescott.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: In The Darkest Hours of a Woman**

Chapter 7 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
The-Artful-Trickster: Alright, already answered most of this as you know, so I'll just say, thanks for continuing to read and enjoy :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, it's sweet :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

When Nathan Prescott entered the interview room, David tensed and had to really fight to control himself. He understood the terms of Nathan being out of prison, that he wasn't actually a free man by any real stretch, but still, the fact he was out still felt wrong to David.

' _After everything he did, to Chloe...to Rachel, but then, without him, we'd never have caught Jefferson.'_ David grumbled to himself; admitting the last part. _'Then there was the fact he was...genuinely sorry for what happened and, his mental issues...'_

Shaking his head David took some solace in the fact that, Nathan was finally getting the help he needed. But still; there was still bad blood between him and Chloe and that, amongst other things, still made him a suspect in her rape. Seeing David, Nathan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he sat down.

Officer Berry began carefully. "Mr. Prescott, thank you for coming in..."

Nathan shook his head. "The officer said it was important and now I'm starting to wonder, just how bad. Can we, cut right to the chase?"

He was nervous, David noted, but then, why wouldn't he be. The last time Nathan had been in the police station had been dramatic and difficult, but even so, this had to be done.

Officer Berry nodded.

"Alright, three weeks ago, between seven and eight...We'd like to ask you, where you were?"

Nathan narrowed his eyes. "Am I being accused of something?"

Berry sighed. "Mr. Prescott, we..."

"I'll answer your questions, but I want to know, am I being accused of something?"

Berry and David glanced at each other and David nodded, might as well get it over with.

So Berry explained. "Alright then; you've brought in for questioning, regarding an incident that occurred within the time frame we mentioned to you...The assault and rape of Chloe Price."

"Wait, what?" Nathan spluttered; startled. "That girl was, she...You think I..."

David could barely restrain himself, especially when Nathan sighed and shook his head.

"I was in my dorm that night." He also quickly deflated and replied blandly. "And no, no one can verify...Look, you can compare my DNA right, why not do that?"

David sighed and grudgingly admitted. "He has a point and since you're compared two samples rather than searching for an unknown, it shouldn't take that long, right?"

Nodding Berry agreed and so, with Nathan having to wait, an officer stationed right outside the room, they left, David also waited while Berry went to request the necessary tests.

* * *

Later in the day, at Blackwell; Max had been trying to get some time to relax; to unwind from the stress of everything that had been going on. However it was not to be, for at that moment a shadow fell over her. Opening her eyes she was startled to see Victoria standing there, glaring at her with an almost murderous expression.

"You dare..." She hissed.

"Um, what?"

Victoria shook her head. "Don't act stupid, I know it was you, you're the one who accused Nathan of attacking your friend."

Realizing right away what this was about, Max spoke up. "Whoa, Victoria, hang on a minute, I didn't _accuse_ anybody; all I said was Nathan is a potential suspect, along with others. It wasn't just Nathan I mentioned."

"You shouldn't have mentioned him at all!" Victoria snapped. "And he _was_ a potential suspect, he called me, told all about it, luckily the DNA cleared him."

That caught Max off guard, so Nathan was innocent, so was Frank, in fact, all their suspects had been dead ends. But then, who could have attacked Chloe.

"Victoria, I wasn't trying to..."

She shook her head. "You don't know him, Nathan would never rape someone. He saved me from being raped in middle school, you really think after that, he'd even think about it?!"

She gave Max no time to answer however, as she then turned and stalked off.

What happened next, in Max's eyes, just made things even weirder.

"Max Caulfield."

She turned, startled as she saw Nathan approaching; glaring.

"What, look Victoria already told me, I..."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. Look, I couldn't care less about helping out that girl, but I wanna set the record straight."

Max wasn't sure how to react to that. "What…?"

"I think I may know who is behind this...and that person, may also lead us to the actual attacker." Nathan explained. "But I'm gonna need you, to snoop around, while I talk to this person; I've already called Kristine and she's gonna set things up."

"What are you talking about?"

"I need you to snoop around and find anything that might have a connection to this." Nathan explained. "While I distract my dad."

Max froze, so many thoughts running through her head right now. She hadn't thought of Sean Prescott, but he could have been involved, as some sort of twisted revenge for what happened to Nathan.

But if that was the case and the rapist still on the loose; she was suddenly afraid, what if he was targeting more people, for the same reason. She could think of so many people on that list, herself amongst them, yet strangely, that only came to her in an afterthought.

She didn't like the idea of working with Nathan, but if it would get them answers she would do it. So she agreed, now she could only wait until Nathan contacted her, then it would be time to snoop around the Prescott mansion.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Life is Strange: In The Darkest Hours of a Woman**

Chapter 8 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
VincentNguyen1: Thanks, glad you've been enjoying it; well, things are gonna get intense, more answers coming BTW.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Max wasn't sure what to expect when she arrived at the Prescott manor, but there was Nathan, waiting for her. He looked edgy and Max couldn't blame him. All the same she couldn't help but be in awe. The place was huge, three stories, all the typical trappings of a rich person who wanted people to know he had money and influence.

' _How are we supposed to snoop around and find...anything, in there.'_ She wondered in shock.

Seeing Max approach, Nathan nodded. "Good you're here. Alright, listen, this isn't going to be easy."

"I kinda figured." She replied, uneasy.

He sighed and looked around. "Alright, before we go in, a word of warning, dad is paranoid as hell, what's new, I'll be dealing with him...you have to find proof."

"How do we explain me being here?" She queried.

"We don't...I'll make that clear to him, you're here, he just has to put with it." Nathan replied. "Anyway, Kristine is home thankfully, she'll help you out. You'll need to get into dad's study, check his computer."

Max nodded. "Alright, anything I'll need to, watch out for?"

Nathan shook his head. "Kristine will keep security off your back, she'll give you a key to the study and the password for the computer. The rest is up to you."

Max sighed but nodded. "Alright, let's do this."

Nodding Nathan led the way as they walked up the marble tiled pathway to the door.

Entering through the doorway into the almost obscenely large entrance hall, Max fought to keep herself focused. Thankfully she was distracted from the décor and how large everything was by the sight of two people already waiting for them.

Aside from his hairline having receded quite a bit, going grey and more lines on his face, Sean Prescott looked just as he did in that picture Nathan had of him in his dorm.

The other person was a woman in her twenties, the same hair colour as Nathan but with blue eyes, her tanned skin spoke of her time in Brazil most recently and other similar places, Max guessed this was Kristine; she actually looked as generous and friendly as her e-mail to Nathan had suggested, with a casual smile and relaxed stance.

A very stark contrast to her father.

"Nathan..." Sean began tersely. "So you finally decide to show up, after disgracing us, you..."

Nathan replied sharply. "Save it, I'm only here for a short while. We need to talk."

"Yes we do. And just who is this?" Sean snapped, glaring at Max.

Shaking his head Nathan shot back. "Doesn't matter, I don't need to tell you everything and I can bring whoever I want here...or are you forgetting I'm an adult now. Anyway, let's talk."

"Yes, but not here, not in front of this...girl." Sean spat the last word as he glared at Max. "This way."

Max was relieved Nathan didn't have to lure his father away, the man had inadvertently done that on his won accord.

Now alone with Kristine, away from Sean's judgemental gaze, Max allowed herself a moment to take a breath, prepare herself for her upcoming mission.

"Alright, Max, wasn't it?" Kristine asked, approaching her.

Max nodded. "That's right."

Taking on a serious expression Kristine replied. "Alright; follow me and stay close...We need to do this quickly, Nathan won't be able to stall dad for very long."

Agreeing Max followed her right away; as they walked they passed a few men, clearly security guards. They all observed her with narrowed eyes, but said nothing; Kristine's presence likely being what kept them back. Soon they were at a set of double doors, almost certainly the study.

"Good, nobody about just now, alright, here we go." Kristine commented.

Max looked around, nodding. _'Thank God I have Nathan and Kristine to help; I'd hate to end up trying to find something in here by myself.'_

Kristine got the door unlocked and let Max in; she planned to wait outside to keep any curious guards away. So Max had to do this bit on her own; Kristine whispered the password to her as she entered. She quickly approached the computer and typed in the password she had been given and the computer was up and running.

Max knew she had to act quickly, this wasn't going to be easy; the amount of work Sean likely did on this computer, who was to say the information she sought wasn't buried, or worse still, deleted.

' _Can't think like that Max, gotta look...'_ She told herself.

Unsure what to do, she had to try something random and so, started searching for anything relating to Chloe. She was shocked when this produced actual results. A collection of documents, one was a complete profile on Chloe, others were details about her routine, life, clear evidence of her being stalked.

The last one search struck gold however; it was an e-mail chain between Sean and another person, in it, in explicit details were plans and agreements, as well as evidence of payment being made to this man, for the sole purpose of him raping Chloe, all in a twisted revenge scheme for her 'ruining' Nathan.

Acting quickly Max pulled out her flash drive, plugged it in and began copying these files; these were exactly what she needed. Once she had them she carefully made sure to leave everything exactly the way it was and logged out of the computer, shutting it off.

Exiting the study she found Kristine who nodded.

"Coast is still clear, c'mon."

Following her, Max felt in shock still at what she had discovered. Sean was indeed behind this and now they had the rapists identity too.

"Did you find what you need?" Kristine asked; Max nodded and she continued. "Well, that's actually a family computer so...don't worry, I'll say, on record if need be, you have my permission."

Max grinned and thanked her, returning to the main hall just a few moments before Nathan and Sean did. Both looked irate but Nathan didn't say a word, simply nodded to Max and together they left.

"Nathan I...I'm sorry."

He just sighed. "Yeah well, did you find anything?"

She replied grimly. "I found exactly what I needed."

That was all he needed to hear.

Later, arriving at the house, Max was quick to share what she had found with David. He immediately prepared to head for the police station to report her findings, as well as to ensure there wouldn't be any conflict, hoping Kristine's offer would help with that.

Max meanwhile headed upstairs to see Chloe. She was sitting on her bed, looking despondent, looking down at her stomach which was just starting to grow.

"Chloe..."

"Hey Max..." She replied. "Just a minute, hungry...eating for two after all."

Nodding Max sat down while Chloe finished the food she had by her side. Setting the plate aside she turned back to Max.

"So, what have you been up to?"

Max explained, as quickly, but as detailed as she could, about her recent visit to the Prescott manor and what she had found there.

Chloe's eyes widened. "What the fuck Max, you actually went with Nathan, to his house..."

"Chloe, it needed to be done, we found out who raped and why." Max replied quickly.

"I get that Max, I do, but still...the fact you took such a risk." Chloe explained sadly. "I wish, it should have been me helping you, but...so long as we got answers. What happens next?"

"I don't know yet, but we're all here for you, I promise."

Chloe managed a weak smile at that, hoping that it would be enough. Enough to get her through this.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Life is Strange: In The Darkest Hours of a Woman**

Chapter 9 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Max bit her lip, unsure, as she sat up in Chloe's room. Chloe's pregnancy was advancing and as it did so, Chloe became more and more subdued. For Max it was concerning.

"Chloe, are you gonna..."

The young woman shook her head. "Just...don't Max, please...I can't..."

Max knew Chloe was still living everything that happened badly and couldn't blame her. Although she did sometimes lash out, it was clear to all, especially those on the receiving end that she didn't mean it. Some believed it was solely the pregnancy hormones, some believed it was her rape, others, Max included herself in this group, were certain it was both.

One thing was clear to Max however. _'She is angry at some people, blaming them for what happened, at least this time, she's right on the money.'_

Whenever Chloe got truly angry now, she started ranting about the very people to blame for what happened to her, Sean Prescott and his hired rapist. Both men had been found and arrested now and the trial was due to start in a few days time. In truth, Sean's only defence was that he had no idea what the man he hired planned to do. But the fact he hired him to 'deal with Chloe' as revenge and didn't care how it was done rendered that pretty much moot point.

"I don't want, them to get away with this." Chloe muttered sadly. "But, how can I, go to the trial and, and..."

"You're scared Chloe, it's natural." Max tried to reassure her. "Look, even if you don't want to go, no one is forcing you, we have evidence and there are ways you can give your testimony, without having to see them."

Chloe just nodded, but said nothing else.

They sat quietly for a moment before Max sighed.

"Chloe, we can't keep dodging this, something...needs to be decided and..."

Chloe cut her off quickly. "I've already made my decision Max, I just...haven't told anyone yet."

That caught Max's attention. "You...What have you…?"

"I...obviously it's too late now to abort, not that I would have anyway, that's just...wrong, at least in my eyes." She replied hollowly. "But...I'm not a mom Max, I can't be that kind of person and, kids, I...I'm no good with kids, I can't..."

Max nodded. "Yes, I get all that Chloe, so, what are you going to do?"

With a shaky breath, Chloe seemed to make up her mind and actually revealed the truth.

"I'll still go through all this, since I have too, but...I'll be giving the baby up for adoption." She admitted at last.

Max nodded slowly. "Chloe; there are much worse things that you could have decided. This...This is a good decision and I'm sure, it'll be for the best."

"I hope you're right Max, I really hope you're right."

Gazing out the window after saying that, Chloe held that thought close; it was true, and it was the only thing keeping her going just now.

Hope.

* * *

The day of the trial came at last and Max couldn't deny she was amazed. Despite everything, despite all her earlier fears, Chloe had come. She wouldn't be in the actual courtroom, she would be giving testimony via a video link, in the hopes of making things less stressful, keeping her pregnancy in mind.

She had heard of the absolute chaos it had been arresting Sean and even now, getting him to the courthouse. Despite his usual efforts, his threats had fallen on deaf ears and it was clear now, even to him, that there would be no avoiding the trial.

' _This should be a nasty wake-up call for him.'_ Max thought hopefully.

But she couldn't dwell on it for long, it was soon time and they began making their way inside. The trial was due to begin. As Chloe was led to the room she'd be giving her video link testimony in, she looked over at Max, at her mother, even at David, all of them doing their best to send her any hope they could. She managed a shaky smile before finally they went their separate ways, heading for the courtroom for the trial to start.

The first part of the trial had been surprisingly easy, it was only there, on the stand that, confronted by all the evidence against him, and Chloe's video testimony, the rapist seemed to lose his nerve. Max had to admit, she'd never seen or even heard of this man before; but that didn't matter, not to her.

Whatever the case, he very quickly changed his plea from not guilty, to guilty, he clearly felt he had no chance at countering the evidence against him. Sean Prescott on the other hand was a different matter.

"I think we can agree this is a waste of time." He commented. "We all know what lies are being spread and we should just accept it and end this farce now."

The judge was unmoved. "Thank you Mr. Prescott, your comments are noted; we will begin."

Sean glowered, clearly not happy that the case hadn't just been immediately dismissed, like he no doubt expected it to be. But he had no time to linger on that as the trial commenced and more evidence was shown; evidence which shocked and angered Sean as he began to realize where it had come from.

Others were called to the stand, including Nathan, the rapist himself gave testimony and, to Max's pleasure at seeing the expression on his face change so much, betrayed Sean, revealing everything. Then Max found herself called up to the stand.

"Please state your full name and your connection to this case."

Max replied. "My name is Maxine Caulfield, I'm best friends with the victim Chloe Price."

"According to earlier testimony it was you whom Miss Price called and you who took her to hospital?"

"That's correct." Max replied.

There was a pause and then she was asked. "In what way are you connected to Mr. Prescott's side of this case."

"I was the one who found the information, all of which was explained earlier. I gave the information to Mr. Madsen, who in turn handed it over to the police."

As predicted; albeit not from an outburst from Sean, but rather, being questioned by his lawyer. Max was confronted with the legality of her actions.

"I had permission to take those files, and even to access the computer." She replied.

The lawyer replied promptly. "My client denies giving you any such permission."

He looked triumphant, as if that alone would be enough.

Max replied calmly; knowing she still had one last card to play.

"The computer is owned by the family as a whole, correct, as in, any member of the family can give out such permission?" She queried.

There was an awkward pause, Sean looked confused, the lawyer sighed. "Yes, but we must stick to relevant facts and..."

Max continued. "Then I did have permission, that is relevant; for I was given permission to access the computer and those files, by Kristine Prescott."

Shocked murmurs could be heard, Sean froze, even his lawyer paled, unsure how to reply. By the time Max was finished, Kristine, David and even Officer Berry were called up and all added their testimonies, against Sean, Kristine even confirming Max's claims of permission.

In the end, Sean was fuming but still seemed confident as the jury left to make their verdict.

Max bit her lip, seeing that. _'Fuck, he's probably bought at least one member of the jury, that's all it'll take...'_

But then, when the jury finally returned, they gave their announcement and Sean's face fell. It had been unanimous, he was found guilty and both he and the man he hired, would be going to prison.

Max grinned; especially when, afterwards, she reunited with Chloe and they hugged, Chloe having heard the verdict much to her relief. The nightmare was behind them now, but they still faced some challenges ahead, namely, what to do about Chloe's pregnancy.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Life is Strange: In The Darkest Hours of a Woman**

Chapter 10 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Following the trial, things definitely changed, for some more than others. With Sean arrested, and despite past and recent events, Nathan found himself in a difficult situation.

' _Why me...how the fuck did I get into this mess...'_ He thought worriedly. _'I should have seen this coming.'_

He actually felt scared, lost. For now, with his father out of the way, he was considered head of the Prescott family, which meant almost everything relating to it fell on him now.

Which was why he felt so overwhelmed. _'I can't deal with this stuff, I shouldn't have to deal with it. I didn't even want...'_

He inhaled shakily, trying to stay calm; but it wasn't easy. He had so much work to do now, especially since, after everything that happened, he had changed. That was going to be his biggest challenge, changing not just himself, but the family, their business, how things were run. This would shake up more than just him and his family, it was going to be almost nightmarish and he couldn't even begin to see the end of it. Sinking into a nearby chair, he let out a sad, tired sigh.

' _What the fuck do I do?'_ He wondered sadly.

He admitted it, he was indeed scared and lost and, despite her wishes to help him, Kristine couldn't stay, she had to return to work overseas again.

This left him with the daunting prospect of facing the task ahead of him alone, especially when said task seemed insurmountable.

"Nathan?"

He started and looked up, before relaxing. "Victoria, hey."

She approached him, biting her lip, looking worried. "Are you okay?"

"I wish." He replied sadly. "It's...it's all on me now. I can't...I can't do this alone."

She smiled softly, sitting down next to him. "You're not alone, regardless of how they act, what they expect from you...All those people work for you, whatever vision you have for your family, I have faith you can make it real and they will work toward it...if they wanna keep their jobs that is."

He laughed at that and smiled. "Vic, I...thank you."

He couldn't deny, he was surprised, but relieved to have her here by his side.

Seeing his surprise she actually lowered her gaze a bit and he could swear she was blushing.

"Nathan I...I'm here for you too, if you..." She began, uncharacteristically nervous.

Nevertheless he understood and smiled. "Victoria, you really..."

She nodded and smiling they kissed. He knew this was going to be hard, he knew he would fuck up at times. But Victoria was here and she loved him and would stand by him. With that he would get through it, he swore to himself he would.

* * *

Sitting at the dining table at home, Chloe sighed as she finished lunch for the day. Her pregnancy was continuing to progress, she knew it wouldn't be long now. Looking down at her swollen stomach she could consider, sadly that things would never have worked out, even if the baby hadn't been conceived by rape.

' _I'm not a mom, I can't be...'_ She reminded herself. _'It's for the best.'_

It was then her mother appeared with the mail.

"Chloe, there's a letter here for you." She said, handing it to her.

Chloe was surprised. "Huh, for me?"

She took it and checked it, more than a little surprised when she saw.

"This is...that um, symbol, on the top right, that's the Prescotts...What's Nathan doing sending me a letter?" She wondered aloud.

Joyce shrugged. "Well, we might as well open it and find out."

With a sigh Chloe nodded and did so, inside she found a note which she read. It turned out to be a personal apology from the Prescotts in general, and from him in particular, for what she had suffered. Reading it Chloe could see his intent and was genuinely amazed.

"He's...he's trying to distance himself from his dad's actions and...and...God, he really is sorry."

"Chloe um..." Joyce said gesturing to the envelope.

Chloe couldn't believe she missed it; inside the envelope was a huge wad of money. The money she had tried to blackmail him for, and extra.

"Whoa, suddenly I'm hella rich, how…?" She began before looking back at the note.

He was offering this money to her, on top of what the court had already forced Sean to pay her as part of the settlement of the case, as a peace offering. She smiled upon reading that; it seemed things were looking up. Now she just had to have this baby and then, she had no idea what to expect next.

* * *

End of chapter, nearing the end now, just two more chapters to go, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Life is Strange: In The Darkest Hours of a Woman**

Chapter 11 of my Life is Strange idea, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Max was frantic and almost didn't wait for Warren to stop the car.

"Max, it's okay, we're here, there's time." He reassured her.

She nodded, doing her best to calm down. "Alright, alright, sorry, I just...Okay."

Together they got out of the car, having finally found a parking space in the hospital parking lot. It was midday on a Sunday when they got the frantic call from Joyce, Chloe had gone into labour and was now in the hospital, it was time. Almost immediately they hurried to the car and were driving to the hospital. Having finally arrived they rushed in to see David waiting for them.

"David, we..." Max burst out, breathless.

He nodded. "There you are, c'mon, this way."

Nodding the couple followed him until soon they were outside Chloe's room. Max winced as she heard her friend scream.

"How, how long, I mean, is she…?" Max asked worriedly.

David shook his head. "Still a long way to go."

Warren sat down and bit his lip, clearly trying to think. "I..."

Max just smiled, sitting down next to him. "Don't worry; we're all a little, freaked out right now...We just, need to be patient."

"Yeah, exactly." He replied with a soft smile.

David nodded too, although he still looked very edgy, not that Max could blame him.

* * *

In the ward Chloe screamed again as another contraction hit.

"Oh, God…!"

Joyce stayed by her daughter's side; squeezing her hand. "It's alright Chloe, you're doing well, just keep breathing, keep breathing, like they showed you."

Chloe nodded, trying her best, but it wasn't easy, especially when another contraction hit. She was still so overwhelmed by everything she wasn't even aware of everything that happened. From the moment the pain began, everything became a haze, it was only once she was in her hospital clothes and on the bed that she realized this was truly it.

' _I'm, I'm giving birth, I'm giving birth to the baby...It's nearly, this whole thing is nearly over...God I...'_ She thought to herself, her mind racing, her emotions such a complicated mess. _'The fuck is wrong with me, everything's sorted, they all know what I want, they all know...'_

Her thoughts were cut off as she screamed again from yet another contraction. Then her mother was there, soothing her, doing her best to keep her calm.

"Nearly there Chloe, nearly there." Joyce told her daughter softly.

Chloe was a little confused at first, until she saw the midwife and realized that something had changed, and that she was closer to where she needed to be for this to work.

"Great." She choked out.

She just hoped it would be over soon; it had been long, hard, scary and now painful, but this was the final hurdle, she had to cross it.

* * *

Some time later, Max bit her lip as she watched David pacing, Warren continued to maintain his seat by her side and together they waited. Chloe had been moved to the delivery room, so they knew it was nearly over, it had been several hours, they could only wait and see how much longer it took. But it seemed things were progressing towards the end now.

Suddenly Chloe screamed. ""OH MY GOD, OOHHHH!"

Max started and looked over, first at David who stopped and looked towards the door, worriedly, then at Warren who bit his lip, also looking worried. But apart from a few more screams, nothing else happened, they could only assume things were going as they were supposed to.

It was nearly a full hour later that they finally heard Chloe's screams die away and instant, the cries of an infant filled the air. Max and Warren were on their feet at once as the door opened and one of the nurses emerged.

She smiled. "A girl."

They all grinned, relieved and were permitted to enter the room.

Chloe bit her lip. She felt awkward, strange even, she had done it, she had given birth, been given time to recover and was sitting up now. The baby girl had been cleaned and such, her mother was looking at her, a strange expression on her face.

"Mom…?"

Joyce sighed softly and then spoke. "Chloe, don't you want to...hold her, at least once?"

Chloe bowed her head; that strange feeling in her growing slightly. "Alright, sure...I'll, I'll hold. Better get your camera, it's not gonna happen again."

Joyce didn't say anything to that, simply lifted the baby girl up and took her to Chloe. Chloe gently took the baby and cradled her, looking down at her, biting her lip. The baby girl was so small, Chloe almost couldn't believe she was real.

A real little person she had made inside of her. Truthfully she'd never seen her attacker properly, but that didn't matter, the baby had actually taken after her, even having a tuft of strawberry blonde hair on her head and the same blue eyes.

' _She's so tiny and, and...'_ She found herself thinking, when the baby smiled at her. _'Perfect, she's perfect and, and mine...she's my daughter and I'm already failing her, like so many other things...I can't...'_

Joyce could see the change in Chloe's expression and tensed, uncertain.

"Chloe?"

Looking up with tears in her eyes, Chloe asked desperately. "Mom, is it, is it too late to change my mind?"

Joyce smiled warmly hearing that, knowing just what she meant. "No, it's not."

Chloe smiled, the tears finally spilling forth.

The others all gathered around her, amazed and overjoyed.

"Chloe, you..."

Chloe nodded. "I know Max, I know."

David smiled and nodded. "Chloe this is, amazing. Trust me, this will be good. Having a baby at home will give it life again, I'll get to work making sure everything is set up when I get home."

"David, thank you."

They all remained for a while yet, basking in the warmth and happiness provided by the newborn baby.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Life is Strange: In The Darkest Hours of a Woman**

Chapter 12 of my Life is Strange story, the final chapter, just a short epilogue to finish things off, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, it was sweet :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
The-Artful-Trickster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, I upload practically every day. Yup, and true enough; yeah, I do, just the way it works. This story is actually done, this is the final chapter, but there will be a sequel, a short chronicles story if you will, covering a few important events of Chloe as a mother to the baby (name given in this chapter BTW)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

It was an amazing sight to see, at least, Max thought so as she watched Chloe, cradling her infant daughter. The look of wonder on Chloe's face; as well as the obvious love there, certainly gave Max hope.

"Max I...I wanna ask you something." Chloe said suddenly.

She nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

Smiling at her, Chloe asked. "Would you...be godmother?"

"You...you really want me to..." Max stammered.

Grinning Chloe replied. "Can't think of anyone better...plus you do form part of her name."

"I do?"

"Rachel." Chloe explained with a warm smile. "Rachel Maxine Price."

Laughing Max nodded. "Maxine, poor girl...I'd be honoured Chloe."

At that point, Rachel reached out her tiny hand towards Max.

"Awww, she already likes you."

Grinning Max accepted to hold Rachel and cradled the little girl. At that point, Joyce entered with a letter.

"Chloe, this is for you."

"Oh, thanks mom." She replied quickly.

Taking the letter she examined it, curious. Something about the scrawl written on the front of the envelope seemed familiar to Max. Chloe opened it and pulled out the letter inside.

"It's...from Frank." Chloe gasped; answering Max's curiosity. "He...He says he's going to clear the debt I owe him and...and he's trying to get clean. If I still want to pay him off, he'll accept it as going towards funds for his rehab."

"That's, great Chloe." Max replied softly.

Nodding she smiled. "I know; still, can't believe it...Maybe I will send something, he...huh, gift?"

The letter mentioned some sort of gift, but it wasn't until Chloe examined the envelope again she found out what it was. Her eyes filled with tears and Max knew exactly why, for there, in her hands, was Rachel Amber's bracelet.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
